Not Quite Five Years Later
by Brandidy
Summary: In which Eva and Chris meet up years after the finale. Or: Eva learns to love herself and Chris experiences The Moment .


Soft, warm fingers crawled like spiders up Eva's inner thigh, leaving shivers in their wake. She allowed them to continue their trek across prickled skin for a few moments, closing her eyes and pretending as if they were truly wanted.

Years before, when she had first allowed those thin fingers back into her bed, back into her life, back into her heart, it was like coming home. Four years, six months, and twenty-two days. Five years would be easier to say, she's the first to admit that. And if it was four years, three months, and eight days into their relationship, that's what she would have done. Simply round up the years because why not? They'd be together that long anyway, there was no fear in her heart of losing this secure relationship that she could come home to every day. While attending University of Oslo, Eva sought out those hands to hold her and comfort her whenever the work began to drill holes into her stability, leaking all self-comfort she had until she was a walking doll for Jonas' affection. Up until three months ago, despite Noora's constant questioning and Chris B.'s blatant disregard for tact, Eva had no idea that she had completely reverted back to her first year of secondary school dependency.

Really, she may have never known. It would have been perfectly easy to give herself up to the warm blanket that was Jonas, never comprehending how the blanket was just a _little_ too tight, slowly suffocating her. She had been known to lose herself in something she enjoyed (hello, all those parties when she was younger ring a bell?) so no one would have been surprised in the least. Yet, when the epiphany struck, Eva was left with little else to do but accept that maybe the perfect relationship she had been living was actually anything less than.

So what, you ask, happened three months prior to shock Eva up from her relationship coma?She had just been checking 'LikeIt?', which all of her friends had taken to instead of Instagram recently, when she came across a post by Chris Schistad. Here's the thing. Eva followed Chris throughout the years with little thought. Anytime she got a new account on a social media, either she followed him immediately or he her. So when she stated, "Never thought Penetrator Chris would become a Business Analyst," while looking at a screen of said man lying face down in a desk of his paper work, she was completely taken aback whenever those nimble fingers she loved so much clouded her vision, ripping her phone from her hands.

"Would you stop drooling over him like a dog in heat?" Jonas asked with something akin to a growl, clicking the power button and laying her phone on his side of the bed.

Eva gulped down the sudden rush of hot air that filled her mouth, allowing herself time to become level headed. Gone were the days of throwing fits over situations she knew little about. New and improved Eva thought things out rationally. "Excuse me?"

He laid back on the bed, reaching up to shut off the lamp on his side of the bed that matched hers. When had they become to domesticated? "I said, stop drooling over Chris. He left you for my sloppy seconds years ago and you're still pining."

Level-headed. Rational. Logic. Those were all words that described Eva now. Practical. Sensible. Reaso- "How dare you?!" Jonas' head lifted from his pillow, staring at Eva with an open mouth. A small sound escaped his lips, but Eva shook her head, cutting him off. "No, how dare you? All these years, I've never looked at another man like that, never even considered it, and you think you have the right to assume I'd start now? And why? Because I cheated on you once when we were children?"

"Well, you did cheat on me with him-"

"And you cheated on Emma with me! It's a God damn cycle, apparently." She found herself rubbing her temples, as if she could just rub the inevitable headache away. "Look, this is stupid, okay? Me and Chris are friends. The whole jealousy thing was cute when we were younger, but now that we're older, it just feels possessive." Eva rolled over on the bed, laying her hand on his chest. "You have me, Jonas. You have me." She leaned forward, slowly dragging her lips over his, thumb rubbing his cheek bones before leaning back. "But you don't own me."

He let his eyes fall down to her lips, then lifted back to her own. "I know, Eva." Skinny fingers wound around her waist, lifting her up to him. "Sometimes, I'm afraid I'm just not good enough for you. Like you'll leave me because you'll find someone better. That's the only reason I do it. Because I'm just so in love with you."

And just like that, a new motto was born.

Jonas' new favorite saying began to reappear everywhere, the second time being two weeks after their argument whenever they went to a bar for drinks with Noora and Wilhelm. One man had come too close to Eva (apparently Eva's personal space had expanded to a meter in her boyfriends eyes) when she was ordering and next thing she knew, Jonas was pulling her away and throwing money down on the counter. "What the hell?"

"Was I just supposed to stand there while he was hitting on you?" he asked while navigating through tables back to their friends. His fingers were still firmly gripped on her side, almost painfully, when they made it back to their table.

Noora's eyes widened at the sight, immediately shifting in her seat.

"You're being a caveman again. I told you, you have me. Stop acting like other guys are trying to steal your meat," she said, pulling his hand off of her.

"Aren't they?" That was met with a hard punch in the chest and an equally rough frown on Eva's face. "Babe, I'm sorry. It's just because I'm so in love with you," he spoke through pouted lips and fluttering lashes. "I won't do it again."

He did.

At the store.

Walking into their apartment complex.

In line at the cinema.

Jonas had a taste of possession and became himself possessed. Or so Eva thought. In actuality, as previously mentioned, Noora and Chris B. keyed her in on the fact that this was not new behavior, only Eva's knowledge of the fact was new. This was difficult for her to comprehend considering the independence that she had prior been so proud of, but with further consideration, as she now lay in her bed next to her boyfriend who had one hand gripping her wrist as he slept, she knew they had been right. Memories passed behind her eyes of hard grips and tight lipped grimaces that eventually led to her own guilt. Guilt she now knew she never should have felt.

Therefore, when Jonas awoke to Eva packing the last of her underwear into her suitcase, she felt guiltless as she told him that they had known themselves better in secondary school than they did now, and that was unacceptable. "I can't let you substitute your love for greed. I think the only option left is for this to end, Jonas." He tried to catch her hand as she left, but she pulled it free and shook her head, no words leaving her mouth.

Despite numerous offers from her friends, Eva decided the best course of action was to return back home to her mother's. That was where, once upon a time, she had learned to love herself. If she could do it as a teenager, she could do it again.

If Jonas' fingers felt like coming home to Eva, actually coming home was like being crowned Queen. The familiar scent of the house was something she hadn't even realized she had missed. When she opened the door to her old bedroom, all of the insecurities she had felt just moments before dissipated into the air around her, leaving nothing but Eva and her childhood.

After unpacking all of her clothes into her old closet, catching up with her mom and helping her clean up the kitchen, Eva left to grab them champagne to drink while they marathoned the Fast and the Furious movies (it was a comfort thing, don't ask).

The new supermarket in town was becoming more and more popular- so much so that Eva's mother was the one to tell her about it despite her not knowing anything about their local area. With this in mind, Eva knew the chances of her seeing someone she recognized were large with all the traffic the place got. Mascara, lipstick, and a messy bun later, she was heading out the door. When she arrived, it was just as busy as she had assumed it would be, the line nearly reaching the entrance.

Of course, as luck would have it, Eva's bladder decided to protest all that was good in the world right after she had grabbed two bottles and a yogurt to eat on her way home and was finally standing still. Her options were either to lose her place in the incredibly long line, or ask someone who might be a kind stranger if they could hold her place. Might as well try the latter with the former as a back up.

The man in front of her was a bit taller, a lot broader, and a hell of a lot richer.

"Excuse me, sir?" Eva inquired, tapping the man's shoulder before her. He was wearing a crisp suit. She almost felt bad touching it. Did washing dishes count as cleaning your hands? Would fingerprints show on the expensive material? Eva would bet it cost as much as her whole wardrobe put together.

The man sighed rather loudly, letting Eva know she _should_ have just went to the restroom instead of bothering the asshole before her. He spun on his carefully polished heels, eyebrow hitched on his forehead. "What do you-" _want._ The words fell from his lips as he fully turned around. No. Fucking. Way.

"Eva?" "Penetrator Chris?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Penetrator Chris, yeah? I haven't heard that name in a while." His stoic expression remained, but Eva saw the hint of what she assumed was a smile. It didn't take long at all for her to conclude it was nothing like the one's he used to give her. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked incredulously and to her surprise, with a bit of an attitude. "Things with hipster not work out in the end?"

Well, hell. Why were all the men she knew assholes?

"Actually, we're perfectly fine." Clearly that was a lie. One she wasn't sure why she told. She had nothing to prove to this nearly unrecognizable man before her. Still, something felt strange about telling him that they indeed _hadn't_ worked out in the end. "I'm just here visiting my mom."

Chris scoffed, moving up in the line. "That sounds like a lie if I've ever heard one." Oh, so it seems that within the past four and a half years, Chris had developed psychic powers. Awesome. He didn't bother to look at her when he sneered, "What happened then? Run out of money and need Anne-Marit to help you and your boyfriend out?" So, not a psychic. The only good news to come from this conversation.

Seriously, though. What the hell was going on? Chris had never been this hostile before. Had he really changed so much? How had he hidden this so well on all of his social media accounts? "Piss off, Chris," Eva whispered fervently, trying not to draw too much attention. "At least I know how to keep a relationship."

A boisterous laugh filled the air; the laugh that if she had heard it five years prior, she might have swooned. "Are you still hung up about that, Eva? We were never in a relationship, remember? Plus, what else was I supposed to do, huh?" He looked back at her, leaning in a little like they were sharing neighborhood gossip. "Emma was hot and she was in front of me. I'm like a dog; when I'm hungry, I eat."

 _Come on, Eva. Be rational. Just ignore him. You have no obligation to respond. You're stronger than-_ "Well, I really hope you're hungry now," she exclaimed, and before Eva could stop herself, she ripped open the lid of her yogurt and threw her hand forward, the white cream splashing across his very expensive looking suit, drops falling to the floor and covering his neck and face.

His expression was a picture. Eva stepped forward as he looked down, then back up at her. "Once a fuckboy, always a fuckboy." And then she was gone (but not really gone because she still needed to pay for the champagne and yogurt, despite the fact that 95% of it was now lying somewhere on Christoffer Schistad's body).

When she made it home, she immediately dialed Noora's number.

And like a true friend, she answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"I just covered Penetrator Chris' nice suit in yogurt at the market."

Silence filled the line, which concurrently filled Eva's heart with dread. Despite that, she didn't really feel as if she had done anything that wrong. Anyone who heard what he said would know he deserved it. "Well," Noora finally spoke. "That's going to make girl Chris' party a bit awkward."

"Party?" Eva questioned, completely unaware of any such occurrence.

"Yeah, for Vilde's wedding? Chris is throwing a huge get together with all of our old friends. You should have got an invite in the mail."

Eva fell back into her old bed, covering her eyes with her arm. "Jonas always took care of the mail. I guess he forgot to tell me."

"Yeah," Noora half-heartedly agreed. "I'm sure he just forgot."

"So what does this have to do with P-Chris?"

A gentle laugh came from the other line. "Even if you're not fond of him now, you used to be pretty adamant about him joining us when we went out. He was our friend as well, so Chris B. invited him. I'm sure he's already RSVP'd because she asked me a few days ago if we should be concerned about you and Jonas being in the same room as him."

Just then, Eva's mom called to her from the hall. "Eva? Are we still watching a movie?"

"Of course, mom!" She sat up in her bed, focusing her attention back onto Noora. "Maybe I can just avoid him throughout the whole thing. Or maybe he'll focus his attention on someone who recently got hot who he wouldn't have gave the time of day before."

"Eva," she spoke carefully. "Chris isn't like he used to be."

"Bullshit," Eva responded. "Anyway, Noora, I really have to go. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah."

She tried to keep her mind off of him that night, but she wasn't too successful. How had he not only not changed, but gotten even worse? It was beyond her.

Two days later, she got a message from Iben.

 **Iben: Heard about jonas, everything okay?**

It hadn't even been three full days yet. How was word already starting to spread? Eva assumed one of her friends had clued her in, only slightly upset about the fact.

 **Eva: yeah, it wasn't as messy as it could have been. Who told you?**

Eva sat with her legs crossed, just a t-shirt and socks on with her computer in her lap. She had gotten home from her job in a local government office two hours before hand, tired from paperwork and in desperate need of a hot shower.

 **Iben: I saw it on his LikeIt. Here one sec**

Oh. Eva hadn't even thought to update her accounts. For years now, they all had some semblance of hinting at her ongoing relationship with Jonas. Looks like she'd need to change that.

Another ding brought her out of her thoughts and back to where Iben had now sent her a screenshot of Jonas' account bio. "Newly single and more than ready to mingle."

 **Eva: That was quick**

 **Iben: Was it long ago?**

 **Eva: lol it was three days ago, actually. Not too long, but good on him for moving on quickly. Makes things that much easier, yeah?**

And even though a part of her despised his ability to forget about her so quickly, the overwhelmingly larger piece of her was glad she wasn't going to have to deal with any resistance from him. Perhaps they could now both completely leave that behind them and grow into themselves as she had planned.

With new found determination, Eva quickly ran through her profiles and deleted the information pertaining to Jonas, although leaving old post about him behind. She wasn't trying to erase him from her past. She stilled loved him, even if she no longer was in love with him.

Ding.

Eva opened the messenger application only to see this one was not from Iben.

 **Chris Schistad: Want to try and explain to me why I shouldn't make you pay for a new suit?**

Oh, he had nerve. Iben messaged her, but Eva was already feeling flames lick her body from anger. She didn't want to expose innocent Iben to that.

 **Eva: You said something about being hungry, I was just trying to feed you**

While waiting for his reply, a message from Sana popped up.

 **Sana: Sorry to hear about Jonas** **He was a dick**

 **Eva: If only I'd realized it before spending half a decade with him lol**

When Chris' message came up, another from a guy she knew in high school did as well. This was beginning to feel exhausting to Eva.

 **Chris Schistad: I won't apologize for my sex life being better than yours.**

 **Chris Schistad: This was a 16000 krone suit, by the way**

Eva quickly logged out and closed her laptop, grabbing her phone up and opening a message to P-Chris in her phone. Before she could begin typing, she saw the writing bubble pop up at the bottom.

 **P-Chris: It's rude to ignore people**

Eva threw her hands up in the air. "You're such a douchebag!" She cried out, flopping back onto her pillows.

 **Eva: Just because you fuck like a rabbit doesn't mean your sex life is better than mine. Quality over quantity, Christoffer**

She wanted to scream. Why did this feel like secondary school drama all over again? Could she never escape it? Was this town tied to her immature ways so deeply that she was bound to relive her shitty past every time she came here?

 **P-Chris: come on Eva, you know for a fact that I'm not lacking in quality**

Was... Was he flirting with her?

"Nope! No fucking way!" She dropped her phone on the bed beside her, jumping up and waking out her door to the kitchen. She was _not_ dealing with a horny Chris when he was so clearly still an ass. Besides, this was supposed to be Eva time. Time for her to take herself back and mend all of her walls until she was once again the independent, self-loving girl she knew she could be. Penetrator Chris did not fit into those plans.

When she finally made it back to her bedroom fifteen minutes later, she picked up her phone to find he had texted her again.

 **P-Chris: I've never heard a complaint. Speaking of, maybe you've gotten better over the years?**

She could have broken her phone at that point. So maybe he hadn't been flirting with her. Maybe he had just been trying to trick her into believing he had been. Either way, one things for certain. Eva was officially over Chris Schistad. Friend or otherwise.

 **Eva: Is that why you liked to fuck first years? Because they didn't have any other experience to go by?**

It was a low blow, but Eva had enough. She had done nothing to him when he started being rude to her! This was getting ridiculous and she refused to allow him to mess with her anymore. She's an adult now. All she has to do is stop responding.

 **P-Chris: Are you forgetting about Jonas already? You guys were together for a while. I'm sure you did it quite a bit**

So he knew her and Jonas were no longer together. That was fine. It shouldn't change anything. Yet, a part of her had wondered if his hostility towards her ranged from a sense of jealousy. Apparently, that was incorrect. It was a conceited thought to begin with, but she couldn't help it.

 **Eva: I don't know why you're acting like this. I'm not sure if it's how you really are anymore or if it's just how you are with me, but I'm not fond of it. Bye, Chris**

She turned off the ringer on her phone, turning it over to set it on her nightstand when it lit up.

 **P-Chris: Eva, wait**

 **P-Chris: I'm being an asshole, I know**

 **P-Chris: Please, let me apologize properly**

 **P-Chris: Eva?**

When she woke up the next morning, she read the texts over and over. Was he bipolar? It was really the only thing she could think of to explain his behavior. Neglecting the nagging in her chest, Eva didn't respond to the messages. Chris needed to learn that it was not okay to talk to people like that, and especially not her. She was a fucking class act, not a loser to be emotionally tossed around.

She read the messages at least once before bed every night for the next week and a half, debating with herself over whether or not to respond. She never did.

The Friday before Chris B.'s party came around, and Eva had plans to go out with Chris B., Noora, and Sana before they were to pick up Vilde from the airport later.

"I think it's because he still wants to sleep with you," Sana said, shrugging her shoulders. "Some schoolboy technique to get a girls attention."

Eva scoffed, lifting the pasta into her mouth with a strong lack of gracefulness.

"Or," Noora chimed in. "He's going through somethings we're unaware of and taking it out on a familiar face."

All three girls glared at Noora's typical ability to humanize all cruel behavior.

Chris gulped down a glass of wine. "If he apologized right now, would you forgive him?"

Eva gripped her phone tightly in her hand. "About that..." She scratched her neck, laughing nervously. "He kind of already did."

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"He sort of texted me an apology two weeks ago, but I never responded."

"Two weeks ago?" Chris exclaimed. "Eva, that was right after he was rude, yeah? Maybe he really was just going through something."

She knew that. She had considered it many times, in fact. Yet Eva still didn't want to allow herself to fall into something that would lead to her getting hurt again. "I don't want to be manipulated anymore."

The three girls around hers' eyes immediately turned sympathetic. "Eva, we're not asking you to date the guy. But, maybe you can give him a chance to be a friend again," Noora reasoned, drawing her hair behind her ear as she sipped on her water.

Eva nodded finally, then quickly directed the topic to Sana and Yousef.

While her friends were busy talking, she lifted the phone from the table and ran through her messages until she found the one's she was looking for.

 **Eva: What is considered a "proper apology"?**

Chris B. was busy explaining how Vilde assumed it was only going to be a small group of people whenever Eva felt her phone vibrating. She lifted it, thinking it was a text, only to see ' _P-Chris Calling...'_ on her screen.

Eva looked up, probably appearing as if a deer caught in headlights, because she saw all three of her friends looking back at her. "Go talk to the shithead," Chris B. told her.

"But don't let him off too easy," Sana added, smiling at her.

Eva stood from the table, sliding her finger across the screen. "Hello?"

"I honestly didn't think you would answer," the deeper voice spoke, sounding much less cocky than weeks previous.

She smiled at the hostess as she walked out of the front doors to get more privacy. "Perhaps I shouldn't have. What do you want?"

"To tell you I'm a real twat and ask your forgiveness," he responded. His voice sounded hushed.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm at the office." The response was quick. Too quick.

Eva leaned against the restaurant wall, the brick lightly scraping against her bare shoulders. "This late at night?"

"Yeah. I'm super far behind." Eva now knew he was lying. She wasn't even sure he had been trying that hard to begin with.

"Seriously, Chris. Where are you? You're not calling me from some girl's bedroom, are you?" There was silence on the other line, to which Eva felt confirmed her statement. "You're fucking disgusting, you know that?"

"Dammit, Eva. That wasn't me being speechless because I got caught in the act, that was me speechless because I'm just now realizing how little you actually think of me." Oh. Eva suddenly felt horrible. Maybe she was judging Chris a bit too harshly.

Wait.

"Where are you right now?" Eva asked, not allowing herself to believe it.

"You know," he spoke just before hanging up.

Eva looked behind her and there he was, looking every part the hot guy from secondary school that grew up to be even more attractive, leaving everyone else to feel like a complete blob beside him. What was he doing there, anyway?

"Sana told me you would be here, but she made me promise I wouldn't show myself to you until you forgave me." He shrugged, shoulder much more broad than she remembered lifting carelessly. "But I couldn't watch you standing there, accusing me of something I didn't do."

"You're here."

Chris laughed, a genuine laugh, one that even now sent a tingle throughout her body. He stepped towards her. "Yeah, I am."

She wasn't sure what to do, so she took a step away, eyebrows scrunching together on her face. "Why?"

"To properly apologize." His words were spoken simply, but hazel eyes peered back at her that said so much more. However, it was as if there was a language barrier between them. She couldn't quite understand what they were trying to tell her.

"Apologizing over the phone wasn't enough?" It was said harshly, but if Chris cared, he didn't show it.

He took another step forward, and when Eva took another back, she realized she no longer had anywhere to go with a wall once again pressing in her shoulder. Yet, he didn't move any closer. Something told her he wasn't going to. Why?

"No, I needed to see you when I did it."

"Why?"

Another laugh escaped his full lips, flittering softly through the air only to land like missiles in Eva's skin. He was as attractive as ever, if not more so with more muscles and a sharper jawline. "Your vocabulary is a lot smaller than I remembered." He laid one hand on the back of his neck, muscular arm pulling at his button up grey shirt. "I know I was being a dick. I swear I'm not usually like that. Especially not to you."

Eva chose to ignore that last part. "Then why were you being one?"

He shifted on his feet, showing that he wasn't as cool and collected as he wanted people to think. "Jonas texted me that day."

Well, that answers that.

"What did he say, exactly?" Eva asked, taking her own step forward now until they were less than a meter apart.

"He told me that you told him I had been messaging you, telling you I regretted what I did four and half years ago." Eva noted that he didn't round up. "That I wanted to get back with you, even though you were with him. Of course, I knew I didn't do that, but he didn't. Or so at the time I didn't think he did."

"Look, Chris, I'm sorry. I obviously never said that, and Jonas has this huge jealousy thing. Its why I left him in the first place."

Chris lifted his hand. "Wait, just listen for a sec, okay? This is the part I needed to tell you to your face." She only nodded, slightly afraid of what could be coming next. "I wasn't that upset about the fact that he accused me of trying to make you cheat on him, or even that he told me you said the same, but that did hurt a bit. What really pissed me off, Eva," Chris lifted his hand, moving it slowly towards where hers laid by her side. When his thumb brushed against the back of it, she gasped. "Was that he was right."

Eva cocked an eyebrow, pulling her hand away. "What?"

"Wait, not about the cheating thing!" He quickly explained, holding his large hands out before himself. "But, I do regret what I did back then. At least partially."

Eva rolled her eyes, moving away from him. "This has got to be the worst proper apology of all proper apologies."

"I don't regret being apart so that we could both grow up, but I do regret hurting you." Chris said softly, to which Eva looked back up at him. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that."

Now Eva was laughing, although hers was from nervousness. She readjusted the skirt of her dress and bit her lip. "Don't worry about it. I ended up with Jonas and you got with Emma. Besides, William told me later on what happened."

Now Chris looked confused in all his glory. God, he really was hot. "What do you mean?"

"He said that you and him had talked about you having The Moment™, which you thought was going to be with me and ended up happening with Emma," Eva said with a smile, trying to let him know it really was alright. "I know it didn't end up working out, but I was happy for you. It hurt a bit, but knowing you found something special like that made it completely worth-"

And just like that, Christoffer Schistad's lips were covering her own. Unlike most of the times before when they had kissed, this wasn't lazy and drunken. This was something deeper, something more primal. He was inhaling her and she him. Eva had always thought Chris was one of the hottest people she ever met, and this kiss was telling her he may have felt the same way. Strong fingers wound around her waist, slipping over the slope of her back and pulling her towards him until her chest was flush against his own.

Eva lifter her hands, dragging both sets of fingers through his hair shorter than years before, but just as soft. When his tongue slid between parted lips, she dug her nails into his scalp and stood on her toes to get a better angle. Strangely, his hands remained in completely safe areas, never sliding lower than her back. In fact, at that point, she was the only one seemingly making it sexual, what with the noises growing at the back of her throat.

A throat clearing tore them apart, and Eva watched a couple walk past smiling knowingly at them both.

"Well," Eva stated. "That just happened."

"I'm sorry, Eva. I shouldn't have done that. I just got caught up in myself, and you were saying nice, but stupid stuff and I just wanted you to shut up," Chris told her, and to his credit, he really did look apologetic despite just telling her he wanted to make her stop talking.

Eva brushed her hair down, licking her lips before looking up at him. "Are you telling me you only kissed me to shut me up?"

"No! Fuck, why is this so hard?"

"Good," she simply stated, stepping back up to him and kissing him chastely on his lips. As she pulled back, he followed, deepening it until they were both breathing heavily. Chris stood in front of her, panting as he lay his head on her shoulder. "So, where do you live nowadays?" She inquired casually, running her hands up and down his back.

They entered his apartment in a flurry, all hands and lips and teeth. Her dress was up and over her eyes before they made it out of the living room, leaving her blind for thirteen whole seconds as he pushed her in the direction to his bedroom while kissing her stomach. His pants wound up wedged underneath the bedroom door, and his shirt half way in the trash bin.

When she finally got the dress away from her body and somewhere in the abyss, Chris helped her lay back on his bed, fingers trailing from her chest down to her underwear, eyes blown open like he just found the lost city of Atlantis. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready, you know."

"I didn't think you'd ever be the patient kind," Eva teased, rubbing her hand over the front of his boxers.

He gave in for a moment. "Shit, Eva," he growled from deep within his chest, resting his body between her legs. When her hand lifted, edging near the band of his underwear, Chris stilled her movements, leaning forward to gently press his lips to hers. He pulled away leaving her breathless from the kindness that came with it, and he was staring into her eyes. "I've learned to be patient when it comes to important things, Eva Kviig Mohn. You're going to learn that."

She smiled up at him, astounded by how wrong she had previously been, before her lips eventually curled into a smirk. "The only thing I want to learn right now is how to sing your name while screaming it, _Penetrator_ Chris."

Chris may be patient, but he was also only human for fuck's sake.

After Eva had been thoroughly satisfied every way Chris could manage, they lay on their backs beside one another, Eva drifting slowly to sleep. The situation felt familiar, yet incredibly new. She felt comfortable beside him completely nude. Not because she knew that he liked her body, but because she knew that it didn't matter if he did. Although, considering he had one hand on her bare breast at all times, she figured the former wasn't going to be a concern anyway.

"So, about 'us'."

"Ah, now it feels like déjà vu," Eva spoke with a giggle, turning on her side to face him. "What about 'us', Mr. Schistad?"

Chris ducked forward to kiss her, sucking on her bottom lip before pulling away. "I just wanted to let you know I'm not going to pressure you. If you want to, I do too. If not, I'll wait."

Eva allowed her eyes to drag over the flesh of his face, swollen lips, and glazed eyes. She lifted her hand, running it over the hair of his eyebrows, thumb padding across his closed eyelids as he harshly sucked in. She met the tip of his nose with her lips cutely, making him smile wide, all teeth and crinkled eyes. "We'll talk about it."

He watched her after that. She knew he was doing it, but since he didn't say anything, neither did she. Instead, she kept her eyes closed and pretended as if she couldn't feel his index finger drawing shapes into her hip that felt an awful lot like a heart.

When she woke up the next morning, Chris' arm was slung carelessly across her stomach, one hand still covering her breast. She laughed quietly at the sight, turning to grab her phone off of the floor beside them.

Eva scrambled up from the bed seeing that it was already only 36 minutes until Vilde's party, and she still had to go home and find an outfit and get ready. On her way out of his bedroom, Eva paused. Debating for a moment in her head, she turned around and carefully toed her way to his side of the bed, kneeling down to kiss his forehead, brushing fallen hair out of the way.

"Mmm, Eva," he moaned, eyes still closed.

He was dreaming about her? The thought made her smile. Although, it was much more mischievous in nature than one would think. Slowly, she ran her tongue down his ear lobe before breathing into it, "harder, baby." When he shifted his hips into the bed, Eva held her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh. He thought about her that much? Despite his compromising position, it was endearing. She was excited to see him later at the party.

She made it to Chris B.'s house fourteen minutes later than she was supposed to, but the looks she got when she arrive told her she wasn't going to have to explain herself. She did so anyway, earning applause and a bit of "I told you so"'s.

"So, are you and P-Chris going to be a thing finally?" Vilde asked, walking into the room. Eva realized she hadn't been there the night before to pick her up, so she ran to her with a smile and hugged her tightly. The conversation moved on from Eva to Vilde's upcoming marriage, which was welcomed in Eva's eyes. This party was about her, they all knew she deserved it.

The real party started two hours later when Chris B. opened the door, making way for more than thirty people to walk in. Many brought their own alcohol, Eva noted. She had already decided she was going to stay mainly sober so that she would be able to coherently speak to Chris about their... Whatever they were.

What she hadn't counted on was Jonas arriving near the back. What she definitely hadn't counted on was his eyes immediately finding her and walking up to her. What she absolutely positively hadn't counted on was Chris walking in a few people behind him and witnessing Jonas pulling her to the back of the house.

"What are you doing, Jonas?" Eva asked, yanking her arm from his grasp. "Why are you here?"

"I want to apologize." Oh no. There was no way this was happening again. Not twice in 24 hours!

"No need, you're forgiven. We're just two separate people." Eva said flippantly, smiling brightly and turning to walk away, when Jonas pulled her back.

He shook his head. "No, Eva. Not that. I need to tell you something, and I need you to listen." Eva stood stock still as she heard his words, then imperceptibly nodded. "I told Chris Schistad that you told me he was texting you. I know it was fucked up, and I know I was acting out of jealousy. I apologized to him a few days later, but I didn't have the balls to tell you." A sigh filled the air while he leaned up against the wall and covered his face. "You were right when you said I was feeling greed instead of love. I do love you, don't get me wrong, but it was as if loving a game or a car. Not what I should have felt for my girlfriend."

That was completely unexpected. Jonas was... Telling her she was right? "Thank you for understanding."

"I just wanted to let you know I'm okay with this, and that I hope after we both grow up more, we can be friends, yeah?"

"Yeah," Eva responded, immediately moving in to hug him. "Yeah, we can become friends again, Jonas."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, I saw Isak and Even out there, so if you'll excuse me." Jonas patted her affectionately on the arm, walking past her. Now that was a fucking experience. Never in a million years did Eva think Jonas could mature so quickly. She suspected part of his was forced, but even the fact that he was trying was incredible.

Eva eventually walked back to the front of the house, seeing a handsome man in a dark blue v-neck and jeans sitting on the couch in the livingroom. She stepped up behind him, leaning over the back of the furniture. "Hmm, what's a hotty like you doing all alone?"

Chris looked at her over his shoulder, grinning up at her. "Just waiting on a more attractive girl." Eva felt herself grinning back, walking around the arm of the couch to sit sideways in his lap. "Talk with Jonas go okay?"

Eva leaned back, looking at him. "You saw that?"

"Yeah," he said, helping her turn so that she was straddling his lap. His hands landed on her lower back, and despite her cleavage on full display, Eva watched him restrain himself from looking so that he could watch her expressions. "Did it go okay?" He repeated.

"It did, actually," Eva smiled, releasing the worried breath she'd been holding in. He wasn't getting mad at her. He wasn't angry she had been talking to her ex. He looked a little worried, but he wasn't grabbing her and claiming her as his own. "We both agreed that this was the best decision. I think he's picking up a girl as we speak," Eva finished with a shrug.

Chris tilted his chin, leaning forward to slip his mouth onto hers, making Eva whimper as he kneaded into her hips. They were in a precarious position in front of many people, but she couldn't care. "I'm glad you two worked it out," he whispered, not fully taking his lips away from hers.

Eva pushed herself forward, grinding her body into his. She couldn't get over how much larger he was than he now. He felt so powerful beneath her, yet she still felt in control. She never realized how freeing that would feel, to have the say in what she did and how she did it. "Eh, Chris..." Eva breathed out into his ear. "Maybe we should...find somewhere to... Talk?"

He had her on her feet before she knew what was happened, holding her hand and looking at her expectantly. Letting her lead the way.

They barely made it to the closet by the stairs.

"Talk," he whispered into her neck, biting and sucking as he let his hands trail up her stomach.

"How am I supposed to talk... When you're doing that?" Her voice came out like a whine, but if the part of Chris pressed against her thigh told her anything, he didn't mind. Still, he did pull back, only leaving his wandering hand where it was. "I wanted to talk about us."

Chris nodded, looking every bit as stoic as when she first saw him weeks before. But Eva could see the small amount of worry in his eyes. "I'm listening."

"I broke things up with Jonas because I wanted to find myself," Eva finally said, pressing herself against the closet wall. "I don't think jumping into another relationship will be anything other than counteractive." At the expression he immediately adopted, Eva lifted her hand to the side of his neck. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to try. However, I need you to understand that you don't own me, okay?" This was the part she feared the most. Jonas hadn't understood this, she could only hope Chris would. "You can have me, but you can't own me."

She didn't expect him suddenly pressing against her, both hands holding the side of her face. "I trust you, stupid. Besides, why would I want to own you when being on equal grounds is so much more satisfying?" He lifted her up until their eyes were parallel to one another's, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing in. She let out a soft moan, shifting her own hips into his.

"Chris, someone will hear us," she quickly says, although her voice is unconvincing. He released a deep groan of his own when she contradicts herself, rotating her hips further. "Oh god."

"Do you want it _harder, baby_?" He breathed beside her ear before biting on the lobe.

In her haze, it took Eva a moment to realize what he had done, but when she did, she threw her arms around him and hid her face in his shoulder. "You were awake?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I knew this moment would be _oh so_ satisfying," he chuckled, letting his hand slide down her stomach and into the waistband of her jeans. "Eva, I forgot to tell you something."

"Hmmmm?" She mumbled, too lost in the pleasuring buzz.

"You mentioned the moment. The one William told you about?" This time, she didn't respond, only nodded before letting her head fall back against the wall. "The yogurt."

At that, Eva cracked an eye open. "The yogurt?"

Chris smiled, kissing her jaw. "Mhm, the yogurt. When you threw the yogurt at me, ruining my Louis Vuitton suit... I knew." Flicking his finger, Eva arched forward into him, crying out. "I know now, Eva." He had an arm wrapped beneath her, holding her bottom and pulling her tightly to him as her head hung back. "Just like old times, baby," he rasped before diving forward and letting her moan into his mouth.

Half the party heard when a voice screamed "Fuck, Chris!" just a few minutes later, at which point Noora and Chris B. calmly directed the party outside and far away from the closet.

"You owe me twenty krone," Sana whispered to Vilde.

Vilde reached into her pocket with a huff. "I really thought they'd make it to the bedroom!"


End file.
